A Wilting Sinful Rose Petal
by SupremeDarkTrooper
Summary: Falling in love is supposed to be the greatest thing that one should feel, that everyone should feel, for it meant to be the giver of new life and a new world, it meant to bring eternal joy and love. But to him, it's a curse rather than a blessing. He doesn't understand how he himself has fallen in love with his own twin sister, Ruby Rose. He wanted it all of to an end.
1. Route 1: CHP1

**A/N: Hello to all readers, ****You're Normal Sheevite with another story named A Wilting Sinful Rose Petal****. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this. **

**I' m now warning to all people that this is rated-M. These includes, twincest, depression, suicide, suicidal person, possible smut, self-harm and the likes, as such, I highly recommend anyone who can't digest the listed things to turn away from this fanfic but if you enjoy those things or okay with it, well go ahead.**

**Edit 1: Okay, I have modified the story and the ending AN to be better. Well, it's about the thing when Rubrum is committing self-harm and the endings changed to route because I felt that it would be more appropriate that it would be called as a route instead of ending, considering that there would be multiple parts of an arc, although there would be a singular part of an arc and it would be considered complete, I' m not sure anymore. Nevertheless, lets continue to the story itself.**

* * *

"_**A Wilting Sinful Rose Petal"**_

He just sat on his bed within its edge, pair of his legs already stepping on the wooden floor, his arms lying on his hips. He is staring, but to who or what? It's his twin sister who is quietly sleeping in her bed just a few meters across his bed with an expression of a smile. She is facing sidewards in her bed and she is facing towards her own twin brother, unknowingly that he is peering at her. The names of the twins are Ruby Rose and Rubrum Rose. The two are so look alike that if they just switched clothes, no one would even acknowledge the difference. The only physical differences between them are their genders, hairstyles, and heights, though only about an inch.

As to Why? Rubrum is staring at her own twin sister, Ruby Rose. It's because of an intense feeling yet confined within the depths of his psyche. A feeling of every loving couple would feel towards each other, ah yes, Incest. A social taboo that is seemingly omnipresent within every corner of every civilization. It's abnormal for close relatives to feel a passion of couples towards each other.

Yet, he did. He recognizes that it is a sinful thing to do or even to feel about it. This incestuous feeling had made birth to a plethora of negativity within him. Frustration, hate, pity, powerlessness, and much more. Frustrated at the fact that he can't show his romantic devotion towards her for it would merely incite hatred towards him for such disgusting feelings. Hate at the fact that he is in love with his own twin sister. Pity at the fact that she could suffer from his forbidden love towards her. Powerlessness at the fact that he can't do anything with it but giving into the negativism.

He can't remove his love towards her twin sister, Ruby Rose. She is everything that would fit his dream girl. Her personality, her appearance, her laughs, her jokes, and her naive positivism, those traits are what made him falling in love with her. It's also because of his father's neglect to bring him the necessary love, he had rarely had received love from someone after his mother's death, this grows for a desire to be loved and to be understood by someone, no one could fit that someone not even his half-sister Yang Xiao Long, only his twin sister could. After all, they're two peas in the same pod, they're twins, they're supposed to understand others in ways that people around them wouldn't ever understand.

These negative feelings, however, would entice the ever prominent horrors of this world, the creatures of Grimm. Vicious, terrifying and soulless beasts which sustained itself upon the negative feelings of every intelligent being as if they're a sweet nectar in a flower.

Rubrum knew that he must absolve the negativity within him or else the creatures of Grimm would consume his family. So, he rose from his bed with both of his legs and lay it down to the wooden floor. He wandered towards the exit of the place and opened it. He had one established aim that would deal with all of this, it's gaining death itself to be embraced upon him and be freed from the shackles of this material world and his body.

He felt that this intention would make everybody safe, his friends to be safe, his family to be safe, most specially his twin sister to be actually safe. Yes, he figured out death would take care of him from this agonizing suffering that kept chiding him for over two years. He needed all of it to an end.

Rubrum walked towards down the stairs in a moderate manner and after completing that, he started to stride outside the household and started to walk to the warehouse which is just at the rear of the house. In about two minutes, he's already at the old-looking warehouse. He gently opened the two metal doors that closed off him from his destination.

Within the warehouse contained all kinds of Dust of distinct elements. Dust is the only truly efficient energy source in the world of Remnant yet it can't function outside the atmosphere. Not also that, the warehouse also contained of the weapon that he had worked out with the aid of his Uncle Qrow.

That weapon is inside a box that is sealed with a four digit lock. Rubrum easily spots the box and typed on to the lock, 3110. The code is his birth about October 31. Rubrum and his twin sister are born on the festival known as Halloween. Enough of that little trivia.

The box automatically opened and presented a folded scythe into a big rectangular rifle with subtle curves and corners. It sports the paint of crimson and black. The weapon in style is akin to his twin sister's scythe named Crescent Rose. A simple glance at his weapon reminded of him the fun times forming the scythe with his twin sister also crafting hers. It granted him a sense of joy.

No! Rubrum thought. He concluded that he himself shouldn't be content because of his own damned feelings incestuous feelings aimed at his twin sister Ruby Rose. He put down the prospects of happiness growing within him. Then he picked up the folded scythe named Crimson Rose.

He started to walk out of the warehouse and stepped to another destination that would be worth of his alleged death bed. Rubrum strided through the forest, to the woods, and to the site of his mother's grave.

Fifteen minutes of his quiet stroll through the thickly packed forest. He could look at it approximately on the edge of the cliff, his mom's grave. He stopped a few meters before it. The name of his mother is Summer Rose, and that she is a kind, a good, and caring mother always managing to the needs of her offspring before her untimely departure. A search party was being dispatched to recover her but several months of search and rescue. There's not even a particular lead that would benefit them to find her because of this, they announced her to be dead.

Rubrum and Ruby is just about five-years-old when their biological mother had continued to the afterlife. As little kids, they don't realize the notion of death itself but his little sister would break down in her bed from her loss; It also inflicts him with mourning towards her. Also like little kids, they had made over the fact that their mother had left from this world.

Rubrum always held the belief that the soul of her mother is constantly watching over her loved ones. He concluded that she must be thoroughly disheartened that one of her own offspring is in a state of torment, depravity, and sin, not to point out, that he would commit suicide. As to straighten out his own anguish, he would chastise himself with bodily pain.

He opened one of his sleeves in his right arm. It shows scars that he had inflicted upon himself for two years. Scars from his self-punishment, to alleviate all the pain and to do righteous judgement upon him. He then stretched out his scythe, and it showed a great sharp curved blade in a carving of a crescent. He then shut off his Aura that would shield him from all kinds of nasty situations in Remnant.

The blade of his own scythe dug itself upon his own flesh and skin. To any reasonable being, they would feel repelled from such a procedure or even the bare notion of it. But to Rubrum, it detaches him from the twinge and dominant agony placed upon him by his passionate love towards to his own sibling.

He started to cut straight lines upon his flesh and did it five more times and do the same thing to his left arm. he could feel that his very being is moved away from the grasp of excruciating pain precipitated by his own damned incestuous feelings and instead the righteous punishment to his immoral sin. This is the right and moral thing to do, that is, of course, coming from the self-loathing, depressed, decadent, depraved, and sinful teenage youth. Now, he started to place his Crimson Rose across his neck readying himself to be freed from this prison.

* * *

**A/N: This it people, where I would end the first chapter. Now, there would be multiple routes to this short story, there's no true ending to this one, I see actual incest (Not psudeo-incest like step-siblings or etc.) as a very controversial subject to tackle on, as such, there would be no true route, albeit you readers could choose what route that you felt realisitc. The posting of the routes would be random and if you have been following for me and my two other stories for a long time, you would realized the fact, that I don't update chapters every week and that it could months to update one. So, wait for a long time.  
**

**After finishing this story, I would be posting an Author's commentary to this story on why I write this, how I feel about this story, and etc.  
**


	2. Route 1: CHP2

**A/N: ****Hello to all readers, ****with another chapter of the story ****A Wilting Sinful Rose Petal****. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

**Herr Dunkelheit: Indeed, those two things would be of utmost highlighted within this story.**

**So, it had been over one year. I have updated this. Sorry about that.**

**Nevertheless, let us get into the story itself.**

* * *

Ruby Rose had awakened. Both of her eyes wide opened. She could feel the drowsiness is still in effect but she is determined to wake up. As such, she had her upper body standing up while causing herself to yawn from being recently awakened from her deep deep sleep which is intoxicated by good sweet dreams. It had only taken for several seconds to be aware of her surroundings. She then noticed something odd. Her twin brother isn't here.

It was she who would wake up him first. She is the first one who would wake up. Of course, it isn't always the case. It had only begun two years back, that he had to manifest strange behaviours. Many strange behaviours, that she believed herself to notice from him. One such strange behaviour is that he begins to withdraw himself from her life. When every time she goes close to him, it's as if he had the intention to move away from her.

To the eyes of their older sister and dad. It is just a part of growing up, that's all. Yet, Ruby Rose interpreted it differently. She could notice that something is wrong with her twin brother, Rubrum Rose. She could notice the intensification of his strange behaviour within each passing month. She didn't tell about this to anyone, even towards her twin brother. She wanted to but she had a subconscious feeling about it. That it would go wrong but still, she wanted to figure what's wrong with him and solve the problem.

But before that, she needs to ready for the day. She remembered how their dad is out for a very important issue to solve and it would take days. He had delegated the authority towards Yang Xiao Long. As she is the oldest. After that, their dad leaves for a very important issue. Yang Xiao Long decided that she can do whatever she wants, much to the twin's displeasure. With that, Yang Xiao Long leaves the house and decided to do her own thing. This had only left the twins to take care of themselves. It had been one day, that they are away.

Ruby Rose had decided to change her pajamas to the clothes that she had always worn, which is a black long-sleeved blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, over which is a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a matching skirt with red lining. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trims around the top, and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver buckle on her wide black belt, which is slung around her hips on an angle.

Her mind is now set to find out where is her twin brother is. She had gone down the stairs of the house and she could see the door that would lead to the outside of the door. She goes there and carefully open the door. She doesn't understand the actions of just instantly going outside and just search around the house first. Maybe, it is her own instincts influencing her actions, it is as if dictated by a higher power. What a ridiculous thought, she believed.

Suddenly, her instincts told her to go to the grave of their mother. She still doesn't understand why, but she decided to do. As such, she had gone deep into the forest. It is obvious, that she doesn't need to carry her weapon. As Grimm within this part of the island is pretty much non-existent. She goes deeper and deeper into the forest. She had known the direction of her mother's grave. However, as shes goes closer and closer to it. There's a feeling of dread creeping towards her inner being. It's as if she doesn't want to know at all but she still moves onward to her intended destination. She could see the grave and a corpse that is lies upon a pool of blood. That corpse looks like her twin brother or maybe he is truly her twin brother. She doesn't want to truly believe.

So, as a testify her own belief. Only with a single pace, she had moved out of the dense forest. Her entire constructed reality had just shattered. She just couldn't believe it. Everything that made her truly her had withered down and died. Any feeling of positivity is being drained out of her instantly. Sorrow had only filled her entire being. She had only looked with terror at her twin brother's corpse lying on the ground. She only stood for about a few moments of shock.

"Brother..." She gasped weakly as she slowly moves her own towards his headless corpse. After a few seconds of walking, she started to look down and with tears flowing down her eyes "Why... My... Twin Brother..." She can only look at him, not doing anything at all but only to stare at both of decapitated head and body.

"Why... Just why... Would you do this?" She still cried and cried until she could find a small piece of paper that seems to be in his hands. Maybe, it is his final words departing from this world? As such, she had only slowly and carefully taken out the small piece of paper and that it was written, just like her twin brother's handwriting in every single way. As such, she had started to read.

_If you are reading this, my dear Twin Sister, Ruby Rose. _

_The truth is that I have completely fallen in love with you. I had tried and tried to remove that feeling, but I can't just. No matter what girl or woman, I look into. I would never found myself to have the same exact feelings towards you. My feelings had been all started when we are thirteen-years-old. The two of us are growing into teenagers. It is at that moment, that I have realized that you are my only true source of this damn love. I don't know how you would react to me harbouring such disgusting feelings. You could have noticed that I was being more and more distant as each month pass. I was trying to avoid those feelings to appear and control me._

_I'm living in pain for the straight two years. I inflict myself with bodily pain, just so, I punish myself for having these mere feelings. Yes, I have done so because I felt guilty and disgusted at myself. I wanted to stop it all. I have tried killing myself multiple times but to no avail at all. I couldn't even begin to kill myself. As all of the thoughts between us rush through my head. Yet, I'm now dead. _

_I know what I did would grievously pain you, and what I have done so could probably be even selfish. But, please don't fell down to despair and die with despair. I wanted you to live life to its fullest. So, please, don't follow my path._

She only looked with being more shock. She could now understand everything. Why he is being cold and distant from her. He is trying to protect her from his incestuous feelings directed towards her. Of course, she never had any feelings towards him. He only just see him as the twin brother for what he is. If someone made an implication of doing incest, it would just disgust her. This, however, is different. Her beloved twin brother committed suicide because he is disgusted with his own feelings.

_(Why, would you do this, twin brother? Both of us could have just do something about this)_

She was then taken back to one of their memories when they are really close together and what had probably caused this.

* * *

_Both fraternal twelve-year-old young twins are playing outside, while their dad Taiyang is just preparing the food. The names of these twins are Ruby and Rubrum Rose the beloved children of the late Summer Rose._

_The female twin tripped to the ground. It is unfortunate, that the sheer impact had one of her ankles to be actually sprained. As such, the female twin screamed in pain from one of her ankles._

_"OUCH! I can't move!" As she screamed while she is her eyes are nearly starting tears to be poured. _

_"Don't worry, sister. I would help you" As he started to move towards her and started to grab her bridal style._

_"Thanks, brother."_

_"You're welcome sis, we would go back to the house"_

_As such, he started to move back to the house slowly and carefully, as to not drop her. Ruby look at his twin's brother face who is facing front and above her, as he is looking forwards to the house. One thing, she could notice that he looks cute. _

_"Hey, Rubrum" as she called his twin brother's name._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You actually look cute, brother." _

_This had stopped Rubrum from moving and just look at her with a reddening blush. A blush, that she hadn't noticed at first. _

_"Oh, you also look cute too, sis."_

_Then, he started to look up and started to move towards their home._

_"Also, another thing, brother._

_"What is it, sister?"_

_"Just promise me, that until to the end, that we'll always be twin brother and twin sister, no matter what."_

_"Of course, twin sister, I would always be your twin brother, always"_

* * *

Merely thinking about, made her even wept more and more. She can only look at his headless corpse, incapable of doing anything at all. She could only just wept at what everything had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, this is on how I would end my story. The second chapter of the story.**

**So, what do you think this chapter, people. If you are interested, just follow. If you like it, just favourite it. If you like my writing, just follow and favourite my account. If you don't like the story, you could at least put up a proper criticism and I would take note of it. As such, this is where I would stop.**


End file.
